Camino y Destino
by Kamichi77
Summary: La vida siempre es dura y eso tanto Add Kim como Eve Nasodian lo saben. Distintas cosas les han pasado pero el destino los unió. Pero... ¿Fue el destino o el pensar de otra persona el causante de que se conocieran?. 'A veces, seguir las reglas puede causar mucho dolor, Add'
1. Prólogo

**Elsword**** no me pertenece. Sus dueños son KOG. Lo único mio son los apellidos dados a los personajes y la idea de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-:-Prólogo-:-<strong>_

Fuego y humo impregnaban las fosas nasales del pequeño muchacho de apenas siete años de edad. El, por conciencia propia, podía saber de qué había un incendio pero no la podía ver ya que el delgado cuerpo de su progenitora lo protegía de las potentes brasas. Los brazos de la mujer de blancas hebras se encontraban apretujándolo con fuerza y suavidad a la vez al mismo tiempo que esta corría por las calles de su ciudad natal. El niño también podía escuchar la voz de su padre, un alto hombre de cabellos largos tomados en una alta coleta, la cual sonaba asustada pero a la vez serena y madura.

El niño no entendía nada. ¿Por qué de la nada su familia había salido corriendo de su hogar? ¿Por qué su madre se encontraba temblando? ¿Por qué su padre no dejaba de gritarles que escaparán? El muchachito intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de encontrar una respuesta a esto a la vez que intentaba subir su mirada para poder ver por encima del hombro de su madre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Con sus pocas fuerzas pudo por fin liberarse del fuerte agarre de su progenitora, pudiendo ver por fin lo que estaba sucediendo. Fuego, como el suponía; gente corriendo al lado de sus padres y al igual que habían otras estirada en el suelo, sin moverse. Adaptándose a la incómoda posición, también pudo ver el como más personas, usando trajes negros, mascarillas y ciertas cosas que expulsaban fuegos artificiales los cuales, el chocar contra la gente, esta caía como dominós.

Sin entender, el niño desvía su mirada a su padre, el cual solo lo mira con los ojos abiertos y le gritaba a su madre algo que no pudo escuchar bien para que a los segundos después el fuera tirado hacia abajo y fuera con más fuerza sujetado.

-Ma … Mamá ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta el niñito con ingenuidad al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada hacía su madre-

-Shh…- Le dice ella dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No pasa nad-

Pero la voz de ella se cayó, al mismo tiempo que su velocidad disminuía. Sus ojos se habían abierto desorbitantemente al mismo tiempo que doblaba suave y lentamente su cuello, viendo hacia atrás. El cuerpo de su marido se encontraba tirado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que un gran manchón de un líquido oscuro y espeso aparecía a su alrededor.

La mujer de cabellos blancos solo se dedicaba a mirar el cuerpo inerte de lo que antes había sido su marido. Sus ojos azules se habían comenzado a poblar con lágrimas al mismo tiempo que pequeñas sacudidas comenzaron a aparecer en su delgado cuerpo.

-¿Mami?- Habla la aguda voz del hijo de la mujer, sacándola en su torbellino de emociones

Limpiándose sus ojos con su sucio puño, la mujer baja su mirada hasta encontrarse con los extraños y especiales ojos color violeta de su retoño, sonriéndole suavemente dándole a entender que estaba todo bien. Ganando de nuevo ese impulso de sobrevivir, le mujer comienza de nuevo su carrera para parar solo metros más adelante.

Sin entender porqué la más alta había parado, el niño intenta mirar a la mujer que lo sujetaba pero esta misma, a los segundos después de parar, lo comenzaba a bajar lentamente hasta dejarlo parado en el suelo. Mayor confusión había en la cabeza del niño ya que, de la nada, había comenzado a sentir que su pantalón estaba mojado y eso que él no se había orinado en ellos. Ahora levantando de nuevo sus ojos de un color violeta eléctrico, se da cuenta que una gran mancha rojiza se encontraba creciendo en la barriga de su madre.

-¿Mamá?-

-Mi niño….- Habla la mujer arrodillándose frente a su hijo- Te amo… Nu-nunca lo olvides…. Te amo-

Y ella cayó. Cayo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que esa misma mancha roja empezó a aparecer al igual que su padre. Él aún seguía sin entender.

-¿Mamá?- Vuelve a hablar el niñito bien el como la mancha comenzaba a agrandarse cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba- Mamá…. ¡Mamá!-

Agachándose e hincándose en el sucio suelo, el muchachito de siete años comenzaba a mover el inerte cuerpo de su progenitora, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de esta. Lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de él al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llamar sin descanso a su madre.

-¿Papá? ¡¿Papá?!- comenzó a gritar de nuevo el niñito sin encontrar con su vista a su progenitor-

Con miedo expresado en sus ojos, el niño comenzó a observar a las personas que estaban corriendo alrededor de él y el cuerpo que antes había sido su madre. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta que no estaban solo y que cada vez menos gente se encontraba entre ellos.

Por cada segundo que pasaba, más gente caía por las explosiones de esas cosas que expulsaban fuegos artificiales a la vez que el miedo en él aumentaba. El niño no sabía qué hacer. Si correr o dejar a su madre y a su padre. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál de las dos?

Pero, de repente, el pequeño cuerpo del nene fue elevado con fuerza para que este, confundido y asustado, viera como un hombre alto que utilizaba una máscara lo mirara fijamente. El niño no sabía qué hacer, por lo que reacciono a removerse e intentar soltarse con toda la fuerza que poseía. Una patada de su parte provoco que el agarre del hombre cesara y lo soltara, tirándolo a la inmunda y fría tierra.

-¡Mal—Maldito mocoso!-

Y una patada en su estómago fue lo que sintió después el muchacho, haciendo que un grito saliera del muchacho. Volviendo a tomarlo, pero esta vez del cabello, el niño solo sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos.

-Je…- Masculla el hombre de la máscara, haciendo que el niñito solo lo mirara con horror en sus ojos- Tenemos ya a alguien…-

Y con esto, solo lo que pudo sentir el niño de cabellos blancos y mirada violeta fue dolor en su nuca y que una oscuridad lo embargara.

_**-:-**_

Ocho años. Ochos años en que había visto por última vez a su madre. Ocho años en que había visto por última vez a su padre. Ocho años en que había perdido todo. Ocho años en que se había convertido en un maldito esclavo.

Su celda, no siendo más grande que una para un animal mediano, se encontraba sucia y maloliente ya que, a su alrededor, el hedor de los demás que se encontraban en su misma situación llegaba hasta la suya. En una esquina de esta, un muchacho, de cabellos blancos como el marfil pero con una muy ligera tonalidad morada y con potentes además de fríos ojos violeta eléctrico, se encontraba viendo a la nada, sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos los cuales solo recordaban su periodo de cautiverio.

Desde que lo habían atrapado ese día de diciembre, todo había cambiado en su joven vida. Trabajos forzados, comida en mala condición, horas reducidas para dormir, más trabajos y solo sufrimiento. Su cuerpo, el cual en esa época era solo un manojo de huesos de niño, había recibido una dura carga además de dejar serias heridas y cicatrices por todo este. Pero el más afectado no fue su cuerpo, sino que su inocente y joven mente.

Toda la luz en su vida había desaparecido con la muerte de sus padres. Toda su felicidad se había extinguido como si un débil fuego fuera. Toda su inocencia había sido una mera burbuja que fue destruida con un martillo. Para él… La vida ya no tenía sentido ni significado.

Un fuerte ruido, de un tono seco y metálico, hace que él diera un respingo. Levantando su frío mirar, ve a un alto hombre de traje negro y mascara del mismo color, teniendo en los huecos de los ojos un tono dorado ingresar a su celda.

-Un comprador viene por ti, Add- Habla el hombre- Ja…. Ya han venido siete esta semana… Dudo que este logre algo contigo-

-Cállate, Glaive-

-Ok… Ok…- Responde la persona que responde al nombre de Glaive- Sinceramente, no espero que este dure más de dos minutos….-

Y, dándose la vuelta, el hombre de la máscara sale del lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, Add se acurruca más en donde estaba pero ahora teniendo su mirada fija en la puerta. Algunos minutos después, alguien apareció en la entrada de la celda. Un hombre, definitivamente. No era muy alto y su cabello y bigote blanco dejaban ver que este ya estaba un tanto mayor. Además de usar una capucha negra encima, estaba usando un traje azul un tanto costoso.

La mirada de los dos hombres se encontró entre la oscuridad del lugar. Cerrando la puerta de reja de la celda, el hombre por fin entra para después sacarse su capucha. Acto seguido, sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo para que, de inmediato, lo comenzara a fumar.

-Así que… Tu eres el tan famoso ''Add''… Glaive me ha contado mucho de ti…- Corta el silencio el hombre después de darle una calada a su tabaco, pero sin recibir ningún sonido del aludido-

Al no recibir respuesta, él volvió a fumar, inundando sus pulmones con ese dañido humo para que, luego, expulsarlo y llenar la celda con tal gas.

-A la edad de siete años fuiste capturado por una banda de mafiosos que ataco tu pueblo que está en los límites de Elrios. Fuiste utilizado como mula de carga hasta la edad de 12 cuando Glaive te compro como su esclavo. Y ahora, tres años después, te encuentras en esta podrida celda por haber matado a otro de los esclavos de tu amo-

Pero Add no hablo, solo escuchó. Él ya se sabía de memoria lo que le estaba contado el visitante, por lo que no le inmutaba nada lo que le contará. Pero de igual forma, le parecía extraño y curioso que un comprado se interesara en su vida. Los siete anteriores solo se habia dedicado a revisarlo como si ganado fuera.

-…. Pero de igual forma, Glaive no te quiere vender… Tus supuestos vendedores tuvieron que pagar una gran cantidad de ED por ti… Gracias a El que al final no te quisieron… Aún estoy en la duda si es por tus antecedentes psicológicos o por tu acción de matar a alguien- Siguió hablando el hombre para después dar otra calada- Pero varios estuvieron a punto de hacerlo… Digamos que tus logros sorprenden a cualquiera… A la edad de 10 construiste una máquina para mejorar el procesamiento de carbón y metales… Meses después modificaste toda la indumentaria eléctrica de la mina, recibiendo por eso 50 latigazos por estar en contra de las reglas de tu amo… A las semanas de que Glaive te comprará, descifraste uno de sus códigos binarios de seguridad… En menos de 8 meses pudiste aprender hasta un nivel avanzado de física cuántica, gracias a la inversión que hizo tu amo en profesores para ti… A los 13 construiste tu primer robot, el cual solo exploto a las pocas horas de uso… Desde ese día te has dedicado a construir robot para tu amo, el cual mejoro tu estancia en este lugar… Pero hace tres semanas mataste a uno de los más queridos sirvientes de Glaive, haciendo que este te degradara de puesto, recibieras una dura sanción de no comer nada por dos semanas…. Recién hace dos días comenzaste a ingerir alimentos….-

-¿Qué quieres?- por fin habla el muchacho después de estar unos momentos en silencio al acabar de hablar el visitante-

Acercándose, el mayor se hinca frente al menor, el cual solo se aleja lo que más pudo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del invitado al mismo tiempo que le estiraba la mano.

-Lo que quiero es tu libertad, Add Kim- Le responde la pregunta al peli-blanco sonriéndole-

Abriendo los ojos como platos, el muchacho de 15 años solo reacciono a pararse y a alejarse del nuevo hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ''Quieres''?- Le pregunta con molestia el muchacho- ¿Crees que soy un estúpido idiota que cree en cosas de misericordia? Te preguntaré otra vez o te juro que te saco los ojos ¿Qué quieres? Porque yo no estoy para bromas y menos de un viejo decrepito como tú-

-Auch…- Exclama el hombre- Glaive me dijo que tenías una legua bífida y veo que tenía mucha razón- Levantándose, el hombre queda frente al esclavo, el cual solo frunce el ceño y se aleja unos pasos- Tienes razón, Add Kim. Esa libertad no será gratis. Yo comprare tu libertad, pero tú me darás tu cabeza-

Al escuchar esto último, el muchacho llevo sus manos a su cuello al mismo tiempo que tragaba seco; cosa que hace que el hombre ruede los ojos a modo de irritación.

-Me refiero a tu inteligencia, Add Kim- se corrige el de ropas azules- Gastare gran parte de mi fortuna por liberarte y obtener tu inteligencia. Sé que tu estas un tanto obsesionado con el saber de la robótica ¿Verdad?- Al decir esto, el muchacho comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que decía él- Me dedicare a enseñarte y a darte entrada a todo lo que es el mundo de la tecnología… Pero solo a cambio de que siempre me hagas caso y cumplas con todo lo que te digo. De cualquier forma, tendrás tu libertad como el ser humano que eres… Sera mejor que estar… aquí- Esto último lo dice en tono despectivo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su capucha- No tendré problemas en esperar por tu respuesta… Pero no esperes que te estaré esperando por siempre…-

Y dándose la media vuelta, el hombre comienza a salir del lugar. Add, por su parte, solo se quedó parado, inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer. Lo que le ofrecía ese extraño era mucho. Mucho que le hacía dudar de todo y que todo eso fuera una farsa. Pero, le estaba ofreciendo el saber. El saber más y cultivar su mente. El… Él quería eso. Quería saber más. Mucho más.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de su celda, ya cerrada. Mientras, el interesado en comprar se encontraba esperando a unos pasos de la celda. Una sonrisa adornaba en su rostro al momento de escuchar las pisadas del esclavo.

-Oye, viejo decrépito- Exclama con voz alegre el joven de mirada violeta- ¡Tenemos un trato!-

_**-:-**_

El sonido de los automóviles, la gente hablando y caminando, los cantos de las aves. Esos sonidos eran siempre oídos por los ciudadanos que se encontraban en el centro de Altera, una de las ciudades más importantes y la capital comercial y del país de Elrios. Los ciudadanos, ignorándose entre sí y ensimismados en sus vida, solo caminaba para poder llegar a su destino, al contrario de cierto hombre.

Largos cabellos de un color marfil tomado en una coleta alta, orbes violeta eléctrico teniendo en su ojo derecho una cicatriz. Piel nívea y gran altura. Este usaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca que tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados y una chaqueta negra. Un maletín se encontraba en su mano derecha al igual que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Frente a él, un omnipotente edificio se cernía sobre él y el centro de Altera, teniendo en su entrada un gran cartel que mostraba el nombre de tal edificación:

_''Nasod's Industry''_

**_~*~Fin prólogo~*~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien... Yo aquí con más ideas locas. Sinceramente, espero que este ''primer capítulo'' les haya gustado ya que esta idea la tenía desde hace varias meses en la cabeza y recién me atreví a escribirla.<strong>

**Como podrán haber visto, el protagonista es Add y narre un tanto su pasado (El cual creo que en verdad fue algo así en el juego... excepto lo último) Si algun lector encuentra que la personalidad de Add es un tanto OCC (O no muy apegada al personaje) me avisa y así poder ir mejorando cada vez la historia en el ambito de personajes.**

**Además de esto último, este es un AU por lo que no habrán peleas pero de igual forma mantendré que es cada personaje. No les dire más ya que no quiero spoilear a mis futuros seguidores ¡Jajaja!.**

**Y bien, me despido y esperó que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Oh! antes de cerrar este espacio... tengo una pregunta o idea para este espacio. Sería algo tipo como ficha para cada personaje nuevo que haya. Espero que me respondan en los reviews o en algún PM sobre si les gusta o no esta creativa idea.**

**P.D: Perdonen si se me escapo alguna falta ortográfica.**

**~*~Nos leemos~*~**


	2. Capítulo I

**Elsword**** no me pertenece. Sus dueños son KOG. Lo único mio son los apellidos dados a los personajes y la idea de esta historia**

**Clases:**

**Add: MM (MasterMind)**

**Aisha: DW (Dimension Witch)**

**Eve: CN (Code: Nemesis)**

* * *

><p><em>-:-Capítulo I-:-<em>

La sala de espera de ''Nasod's industry'' era cómoda. Muy cómoda, en realidad. De un color claro, adornado con miles de cuadros antiquísimos, cortinas de un color oscuro que resaltaban el color pastel de sus paredes y un gran ramo de flores en medio de la mesa de café que tenía frente suyo.

Add Kim, hombre de 23 años, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero en espera a que lo atendieran. En su rostro se mostraba la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento, teniendo su ceño fruncido y moviendo impacientemente su pierna que estaba sobre la otra que tenía. A su lado, su maletín se encontraba recostado al lado suyo mientras que con una de sus manos, el pelo-blanco tocaba incesantemente la tapa de este.

-Señor Kim- Habla una voz, haciendo que el hombre volteara hacia un lado su rostro y se encontrara con una mujer un tanto mayor, mirada castaña amable al igual que su cabello, el cual estaba amarrado en una baja coleta; la cual estaba parada a un lado suyo- La presidenta y su comité ya está preparado para atenderlo-

Casi parándose de un salto, el hombre solo reacciona a sonreír como si un niño fuera y a tomar ansioso su maletín, ingresando a una velocidad increíble que dejo a la pobre secretaria un tanto impresionada con la emoción que el hombre expresaba. Normalmente la gente entraba completamente temerosa y tiesa a la sala de reuniones de su jefa. Una sonrisa salió de la boca de la mujer para que esta, después, procediera a sentarse en donde siempre se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, el joven de mirada violeta solo podía aguantar las ganas de reír y saltar. ¡Por fin estaba a punto de poder mostrar sus inventos! Solo alegría y emoción recorrían sus venas a la par que por cada segundo aumentaba su velocidad para poder llegar más rápido donde tenía que presentar todo lo que había construido. Era una puerta de metal. Sumamente común, según él. Pero una sonrisa ya aparecía de nuevo en su rostro. Que fuera simple y común o elegante y única no hacían cambiar el hecho de que detrás de esta, todo el conocimiento científico de Elrios se encontraba ahí.

Inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, el hombre abre con suavidad la puerta, ingresando como galán al salón y quedándose maravillado con el interior de este. Era un salón amplio de un limpio color gris. Frente a él, toda la pared estaba cubierta con ventanas que mostraban la hermosa vista aérea de las edificaciones de Altera. Una mesa, rectangular, estaba frente de él al mismo Tiempo que cinco mujeres utilizaban esta.

Dos de cabellos rubios, una usándolo en una coleta alta y la otra teniéndolo solo hasta los hombros; las dos teniendo ojos de un profundo color azul al igual que utilizaban el mismo traje café y rojo. Otra era una de amable sonrisa, cabellos castaños y ojos achatados. Ella usaba un simple traje blanco con una blusa negra. Al lado de esta última, se encontraba la más joven de las tres. Tenía cabellos violetas sujetados en dos altas coletas de un excéntrico color violeta. Sus orbes eran de ese mismo tono y estaba usando una blusa de manga corta color blanco, un pañuelo violeta en su cuello y una falda tubo del mismo color. Pero, en la cabecera, solo se encontraba una silla dada vuelta de color negro, viendo hacia la hermosa vista que tenía Altera.

-Buenas tardes, joven Kim- Saluda la mujer de amable sonrisa y cabellos castaños- Es un placer conocerlo-

**-:-**

Todo el salón quedó en silencio cuando el hombre de cabellos blancos termino de explicar todo. Una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro al ver las caras de estupefacción y asombró que tenían las cuatro mujeres. Pero la más impresionada era la peli-morada, la cual, después de un momento de silencio, había comenzado a aplaudir.

-Increíble, señor Kim-

-En verdad es impresionante ¿Verdad, Luriel?- Habla ahora la mujer rubia de largas hebras a su semejantes de cortos cabellos-

-¿E-Eh? ¡Cla-Claro que sí, Ariel!- Responde la de cabellos cortos de forma patosa-

-Sinceramente estoy desconcertada ante este gran invento- Dice la mujer de mirada amable- Pero mi problema reside en la construcción de… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese invento tuyo?-

-Dynamos- responde Add- El tema de la construcción no es un gran problema si uno tiene bien pensado el diseño y el cómo funciona este… Simplemente se necesitan materiales especializados en la conducción de la electricidad y que sean capaces de resistir ondas electromagnéticas-

-Pues… Diciéndolo así por supuesto que suena sumamente fácil- refuta la mujer de cabellos castaños- Pero al momento de construir las cosas, cambia totalmente esto-

-Pues por eso traje un ejemplo de esto… O más bien, seis de ellos-

Miradas de confusión se lanzaron las cuatro mujeres al ver el hombre colocar su maletín en la mesa. Pero está se convirtieron en unas de asombro al momento en que, al abrirse el maletín, seis objetos no más grandes que un zapato y de un color que variaba del blanco al violeta comenzarán a flotar alrededor del oji-violeta. Estos objetos que respondían al nombre de ''Dynamos'' dejaban una estela de color violeta eléctrico al momento de flotar al lado de su inventor, sacándole a él solo una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Como puede ver, señora Hana, la construcción de estos objetos es simplemente fácil. Yo pude construirlo consiguiéndome ciertos materiales que, de por si, su búsqueda y compra no son para nada complicada o costosa. Si quiere, le puedo decir el lugar y con quien yo me conseguí todo esto para que pueda creer lo que le digo-

La cara de estupefacción de la mujer de nombre Hana solo hacía reír a Add. Aunque esa mujer se viera amable, era reconocida por ser la que más problemas daba al momento de contratar a algún científico en ''Nasod's Industry''. Para Add, ella era la segunda al mando después de la dueña de tal fábrica, la cual superaba con creces a la anterior.

-Pues… ¡Eres un genio!- exclama Ariel parándose de su asiento con un mirar emocionado- Sinceramente, no puedo creer que alguien a tu edad pudiera crear tal cosa… ¡Sinceramente, tengo un genio frente a mis ojos! ¿Verdad, Luriel?-

-¿Eh?- exclama la nombrada- Bue-Bueno… sinceramente yo….-

-Por favor, Ariel, no hables estupideces-

Esta última fue una voz fría, casi robótica que heló la sangre de todos los presentes. La mirada de color violeta de Add se dirigió hacia donde estaba esa inmensa silla negra pero, en vez de encontrarse con lo anterior, se encontró con lo que estaba buscando.

Era una mujer. Más bien una joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años. Tenía un largo y brillante cabello plateado como si, en vez de ser cabello, fueran hebras de plata. Sus ojos eran de un impactante color ambarino que podía atravesar cualquier cosa que estos mirasen. La blanca y tersa piel era acompañada y tapada por un conjunto negro y una blusa blanca. La falda de este traje era de un largo moderadamente corto que mostraba las largas piernas de la joven. Por primera vez en su vida, Add Kim se le había secado la boca pero no por la estupenda figura de la joven. Lo único que captaba su vista era ese enorme collar azul que, al momento de mirarlo fijamente, brillaba mostrando cientos de números y códigos.

-¿Dis-Disculpa?- Dice un tanto asustada la chica rubia de largas hebras al mismo tiempo que Luriel solo se colocaba pálida y comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente-

-Que por favor cierres tu hocico- Le responde escuetamente la joven, levantándose de su asiento- Admito que no eres estúpido, Add Kim, pero yo nunca te daría el título de ''Genio'' o ''superdotado''-

La chica, después de decir esto último, se acerca lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el de cabellos blancos que estaban tomados en una alta coleta, haciendo que este se diera cuenta de la gran diferencia de estatura que tenían ellos dos. La joven, ignorando esto último, toma uno de los inventos del joven para que, con cuidado, lo comenzara a revisar superficialmente.

-Sinceramente no le encuentro nada de espectacular este… ''Dynamo''. Su construcción no es para nada compleja y su sistema de movimiento y coordinación se puede conseguir fácilmente con saber los códigos y las conexiones específicas- Comienza a hablar la peli-plateada sin una pisca de sentimiento en su voz- Lo único que me llega a ''llamar'' la atención es la inteligencia artificial que les pudiste programar en solo un microchip-

-En realidad es un nanochip, señorita Eve- le corrige el hombre con voz profunda, recibiendo una mirada mortal de la joven la cual, sin previo aviso, suelta una cachetada en el rostro del más alto-

-¿Quién eres tú para llamarme por mi nombre, hombre insolente?- Le suelta la mujer, dejando a un lado el objeto que antes había tomado- Tú solo puedes llamarme ''jefa'' desde ahora, Add Kim-

Y, como si nada, la dueña de los orbes dorados solo se da la vuelta para salir del salón de forma tranquila, moviendo sus caderas a cada paso que daba. La de la cabellera castaña y las dos rubias solo se tapaban sus bocas y suspiraban ante el comportamiento de su jefa. Pero la oji-violeta solo miraba curiosa la reacción de su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Este solo miraba embelesado el camino que había tomado su actual jefa al mismo tiempo que sobaba con suavidad la zona que antes había sido golpeada. Una sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de la peli-morada.

-''Bienvenido a Nasod's Industry'', Add Kim''- Piensa para sí la muchacha de vestimentas violetas al mismo tiempo que solo reía ante la situación

* * *

><p><em>Bip~ Bip~ Bip<em>

Un gruñido se escuchó por toda la habitación color blanco y violeta. Un cuerpo se comenzaba a mover torpemente por entre las blancas sabanas del lecho, apareciendo de debajo de estas una blanca mano que fue a parar al reloj que estaba en una de las mesas de noche. Una cabellera blanquecina emerge de la cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido la hora.

-06:51…- Piensa el pelo-blanco para después colocar bruscamente su cabeza en su almohada- No… cinco minutos más…-

Y cerrando sus ojos de un tono violeta, Add intenta volver a conciliar el sueño pero un maullido hace que abra uno de sus ojos. En el piso, a un lado de donde estaba acostado, se encontraba un gato de un color negro azabache con la panza blanca al igual que sus garras y unos exóticos y raros ojos violetas como los de su dueño. También, para poca lógica del mundo, el gato tenía una mirada ''molesta'' al ver la flojera de su dueño por lo que este salto sobre el cuerpo del oji-violeta con suavidad para que, acto seguido, diera un inmenso zarpado con sus garras en la espalda del humano.

Un grito de dolor salió de los labios del pelo-blanco, levantándose de inmediato haciendo que su gato saliera disparado de la habitación.

-¡Lusa, Gato de mierda!- exclama con enojo el hombre de 23 años, sentándose en su cama y despeinando su largo cabello.

Un maullido se alcanzó a escuchar desde otra habitación, teniendo este un tono como si le digiera ''Jodete tú, pedazo de mierda''. Un bufido escapó de los labios del dueño del animal para que este se levantara e ingresara a su baño.

Add no era alguien que amara la cocina. Siempre él comía fuera de su hogar o su ''Padre'' le traía algo preparado por él. Pero justo en ese momento, no tenía nada preparado para desayunar. Improvisando, al final de varios intentos, pudo hacer un bol de leche con cereales. (Las primeras veces, por alguna razón completamente ilógica, el cereal se le prendía fuego)

El pelo-blanco se encontraba comiendo su desayuno sentado en su pequeño comedor para dos personas al mismo gato que Lusa, su gato, se encontraba maullando pidiendo que lo alimentarán. Con molestia, el de mirada violácea, coloca un poco de atún en el plato del felino, callando a este de su incesante protesta. Una sonrisa apareció al ver comer a su gato la cual se esfumo cuando su celular había comenzado a sonar.

Con un chasquido, tres dynamos aparecieron desde el pequeño laboratorio del hombre, trayendo consigo el móvil de Add. Entregándole el objeto, el humano ve quien se atrevía a llamarlo a las 7:15 para después contestar con voz molesta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Oh…. Que malo eres conmigo, pequeño Add- responde una voz masculina claramente más adulta que la del dueño de celular-

-Y una mierda ¿Para qué llamas?-

-Pues… ayer no me diste tu reporte ni me dijiste el cómo te fue con tu entrevista… Sabes que yo soy el más interesado en que estés en la empresa-

Tirándose en uno de sus sillones junto con su bol, comenzó a relatarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior a su ''dueño'' y mentor: Wally Elderstone.

**~*~Fin Capítulo I~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, querido lectores. Aquí reportándose Kami con el nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia (Si, claro). Sinceramente, nunca pensé que de inmediato me escribirían reviews por lo que estoy realmente feliz.<strong>

**-Para MasterRex28: Aw~ No digas eso, me sonrojas~ Sinceramente, opino lo mismo que tú. desde mi punto de vista, pocas historias se han llevado bien al cabo. La gran mayoria tienen una escritura que deja mucho que desear al mismo tiempo que la trama. Pero no digo que sean especialmente malas, cada uno con su forma de escribir. Espero haber respondido tu duda sobre las clases. Nos leemos~**

**-Para Megane Bishojo: Gracias por comentar. Yo, al momento de buscar Elsword en FF, pensé que habrían muchas más historias pero me decepcione al encontrarme con la nada misma de ellas. Agregando que, de por si, el fandom está lleno de otras parejas que no son AddXEve (La cual es mi OTP). Nos leemos~**

**Pues... espero que este capítulo explique un poco más la trama de la historia ya que, sinceramente, quiero que sea más dramática pero sin perder partes humorísticas (Un ejemplo es la escena de LP!Cat... es un amor~) ¡****Ah! explicando esto último... Si, hice que LP fuera un gato y aprovecho de avisar que cada pj tendrá una mascota pero estos se mostrarán más adelante con un ''especial''. **

**Bueno, no me queda nada más que espero que les guste este capítulo. **

**~*~Nos leemos~*~**


	3. Capítulo II

**Elsword**** no me pertenece. Sus dueños son KOG. Lo único mio son los apellidos dados a los personajes y la idea de esta historia**

**Clases:**

**Add: MM (MasterMind)**

**Aisha: DW (Dimension Witch)**

**Eve: CN (Code: Nemesis)**

**Raven: BM (Blade Master)**

**Secretaria de Eve: Aida (NPC de Altera)**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>~*~Capítulo III~*~<em>**

El camino hacia su nuevo trabajo era relativamente corto. Add vivía solo a 10 minutos de la sede de Nasod's Industry pero, de igual forma, el hombre de 23 años utilizó su automóvil para ir a trabajar. Desde que había sido contratado, le habían dado una tarjeta que le permitía estacionar dentro del edificio lo cual le hacía completamente feliz. Ya no tendría que gastar en pagar por el estacionamiento.

Bajándose con tranquilidad de su auto, el hombre de la coleta alta mira la entrada de su nuevo lugar de empleo. Una sonrisa surcaba su marfilado rostro para que a continuación caminara relajado hacía la primera planta del lugar.

El lugar era el mismo que cuando había ido a dar su entrevista de trabajo, estando la secretaría con la que había compartido unas palabras antes de ingresar a la sala de reuniones. Esta se encontraba sumergida en su laptop, escribiendo quien-sabe-que con un gran esmero y una mirada sería. Los primeros segundos Add solo se quedó parado frente a la mujer sin que esta le dirigiera la mirada pero, cuando ya pasó un minuto de esto, un carraspeo por parte del chico capto la atención de la mujer. Parpadeando lentamente, la secretaria levanta su rostro encontrándose con los ya molestos ojos violetas del peli-blanco.

-Oh… Buenos días, Joven Kim-

-Sí, Si, Buenos días para ti también… Em…-

-Helen…-

-Bueno… Buenos días, Helen- Dice hartado el peli-blanco- Tengo una reunión con mi querida Eve… Me avisaron que me iba a enseñar las instalaciones en que iba a comenzar a trabajar-

-Muy bien- Habla la mujer tecleando ciertas cosas en su computadora- Lo que tienes que hacer es llegar hasta el último piso del edificio Epsilón… Después solo tienes que caminar derecho y llegarás a la oficina de la señorita Nasodian… No tendrás que hablar con su secretaría ya que yo la llamaré y le avisaré todo…-

-Gracias-

Y con eso, Add se dio la vuelta y siguió con las instrucciones de la secretaria, ingresando al elevador del edificio Alfa. En sí, la sede de Nasod's Industry consistían en tres rascacielos, cada uno especificado en cierta área de producción. El edificio Alpha era en el encargado de la dirección y administración de toda la empresa; al lado de este se encontraba el edificio Delta que es en donde se diseñaban y se veía todo el tema de la venta de la producción hecha por el edificio Épsilon, el cual era en donde se construían y creaban la tecnología de Nasod's Industry. Para poder llegar a este último, él tenía que caminar por las pasarelas que unían cada edificio para después volver a tomar un elevador que lo llevaría hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de tal lugar.

Después de tan larga travesía, el de mirada violeta llego hasta el último piso del edificio al que tenía que ir, encontrándose con la secretaría de Eve Nasodían. Era una mujer de mediana edad (Claramente mayor que Add) de cortos y ondulados cabellos rubios. Sus ojos eran de un tono oscuro y su piel era un tanto tostada. Sus ropajes eran una simple camisa crema y una falda de tubo color café. Un pañuelo naranjo se encontraba amarrado a su cuello.

Al aparecer el joven ante la mirada tímida de la mujer, esta solo da un salto para que tomara el teléfono que marcada directamente con el teléfono de la peli-plateada. Antes de que Add se pudiera sentar, la gran puerta que era la entrada a la oficina de la joven Nasodian saliendo de esta un hombre. Los ojos de Add solo reaccionaron a abrirse y a mirar fijamente al ser que estaba saliendo y que lo miraba fijamente. Era alto, muy alto. Perfectamente le sacaba seis centímetros a al peli-blanco y eso que él no era bajo. Sus cabellos eran negros como el carbón y se encontraban perfectamente peinados. La piel del hombre era de un tono tostado y en su rostro cruzaba una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Vestía una remera negra con líneas blancas y una gabardina blanca con un gorro con piel; los cuales combinaban con sus pantalones y zapatos negros. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del más bajo era que el brazo derecho del morocho se encontraba completamente oculto por la gabardina que este estaba usando, ni siquiera llegándose a ver los dedos de este. De por si eso era extraño ya que la manga derecha era claramente más larga que la izquierda. ''Que curioso'' Pensó el oji-violeta.

El hombre se encontraba saliendo de la oficina con una mirada sería y molesta, caminando firmemente como si fuera un militar en su zona de entrenamiento. Al verlo, la pobre secretaria solo reacciona a sonrojarse y a volver a trabajar. El de mirada violeta, por el contrario, solo se dedica a posar su penetrante mirada sobre el más alto, chocando con los dorados ojos del morocho. Desde lejos se podía decir que esos dos ya no se caían bien por las chispas que los dos se lanzaban con solo sus miradas pero esta lucha pudo haber durado mucho más por no ser que una fría y monótona voz los hubiera detenido.

-Raven… Que no se te olvide ir a buscar ese encargo que te dije… Ya sabes lo que te pasará si no lo haces-

Los dos hombres y la secretaria de cabellos rubios dirigen su mirada hacia la entrada de la oficina, encobrándose con la dueña de esta apoyada en el marco de una de las dos puertas. La mirada de Add, la cual antes estaba posada en el hombre que respondía al nombre de Raven, ahora estaba puesta en la menuda figura de la chica Nasodian, comiéndola casi comiéndola con su violeta mirada. A diferencia de la primera vez que se habían encontrado, ella se encontraba utilizando un vestido negro con pequeñas zonas plateadas. Este llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de la mujer, haciendo que ya de por si las largas piernas de la de mirada ámbar se vieran mucho más largas y esbeltas. Cualquiera creería que el más bajo de los hombres estaba boquiabierto por la fachada de la mujer pero la verdad era que lo único que captaba la atención del hombre era el hermoso y lujoso collar con un inmenso orbes azul el cual, en su primera vista, él también había reaccionado a poner la misma cara. Al notar tal mirada, el hombre de ojos amarillos solo mira reprobatoriamente al más bajo para después mirar a la chica que antes le había hablado.

-No te preocupes, Eve. Tú sabes que nunca se me olvida nada- Le responde Raven con voz profunda y tranquila, sacándole un suspiro a la secretaría- ¡Ah! Y tu falda está corrida… arréglala ahora-

La joven, escuchando esto último, solo reacciona a bajar su mirada y a ver que la falda de su vestido se encontraba un tanto corrido, mostrando más de lo permitido; pero, sin inmutarse, ella solo arregla su falda para después darle una mirada molesta al más alto, el cual sonríe sutilmente. Después de esta escena, el de cabellos negros comienza su retirada sin antes golpear el hombro del pelo-blanco, sacadolo de su ensoñación y ganándose una mirada mortífera de este.

Cuando ya el pelo-negro llamado Raven había desaparecido por entre las puertas del elevador, el hombre de la coleta solo cambia su mirada molesta por una sonrisa coqueta ante la mujer que estaba frente a él, la cual ni se inmuta ante este cambio tan abrupto de personalidad.

-¡Oh, querida Eve! Es un pla -

-Tú no tienes el derecho de llamarme ''Eve'', Kim. Más te vale que no vuelva a escucharte decir mi nombre o yo personalmente me encargaré de sacarte esa lengua tuya-

Y, con esto dicho, la mujer de cabellera plateada se da la vuelta y vuelve a ingresar a su oficina, cerrando de un portazo las dos puertas de su estancia. Los ojos de la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios solo parpadean en confusión para que, sin hacer ruido, se levantara y entrara al lugar, dejando a un perplejo Add parado en medio del pasillo. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver que la secretaría había desaparecido para que, después, una risa comenzara a brotar de sus labios.

-Oh~ Eve… Esto será TAN placentero~-

En ese minuto, la secretaría debería estar feliz de estar recibiendo las frías respuestas de su superiora ya que todo era mejor que ver la maniática y desfigurada cara del hombre que respondía el nombre de Add.

**-:-**

-Y bien… ¿Cómo es esto de que YO te tengo que mostrar las instalaciones de mi empresa? Ese es trabajo de Ariel. No entiendo como pueden ser tan poco eficientes. En realidad, ni siquiera se para que les pago-

Y estas eran las quejas de la ''Reina'' de Nasod's Industry. Su rostro se encontraba tranquilo e imperturbable pero, al escuchar su voz, uno perfectamente podía ver que está se encontraba completamente furiosa. Y, para pena de uno y regocijo de otro, dos personas tenían que escuchar estas quejas. Uno era Add Kim, el cual mantenía una sonrisa relajada y, por qué no, un tanto psicópata en su rostro. La otra persona era la pobre Aida Ponggos, secretaría de Eve Nasodian.

-Se-Señorita Nasodian, sinceramente yo pensé que usted sabía de esto. Helen me llamó informando que usted le había indicado al joven Kim que le iba a dar un tour por los edificios para que, finalmente, pueda mostrarle su zona de trabajo-

-¿Y tú crees que yo estoy para hacerle ''tours'' a cada nuevo trabajador de mi empresa?- Le dice Eve mordazmente- En verdad, no se quien haya inventado semejante estupidez. Cada uno de mis subordinados sabe que yo no doy tours ni nada por el estilo. Yo solo contrato y me dedico a trabajar, no como a los ineptos que tengo en administración- Al decir esto, la secretaría solo baja la mirada- Excepto tú, Aida. Tú has cumplido con todas mis expectativas. No tengo nada en contra de ti-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer la cual, con tranquilidad, solo da una pequeña reverencia para poder salir de la oficina después de avisarle a su jefa que tenía trabajo que realizar. Al salir Aida, un suspiro cansado escapa de los labios de la de mirada ámbar, haciendo que el hombre frente a ella solo la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al sentir la calculadora mirada violeta sobre ella, la joven de apenas 19 años le devuelve la vista, pero molesta. Violeta y ámbar se inspeccionaron por algunos momentos hasta que la mirada de él pudo predominar ante la de ella.

-Bien. Te mostraré las instalaciones para que de inmediato comiences a trabajar. Aún no estoy convencida de tu presencia en mi empresa así que gánate tu puesto-

-Claro, querida Eve~-

**-:-**

Add siempre había sabido que Nasod's Industry era un lugar maravilloso y que te dejaba perplejo al ver tal evolución a nivel de eficacia y trabajo. Eso se lo había inculcado Wally desde el día en que lo había sacado de esa asquerosa celda que le pertenecía a Glaive. Pero, el ver tales cosas con sus propios ojos, realmente dejaba embelesado hasta a una persona que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en la tecnología. Tales maquinarias de última generación que la misma empresa creaba y distribuía. Tales inventos que servían desde la limpieza de una habitación hasta armas bélicas de destrucción masiva.

Realmente, ese lugar era perfecto para él e iba a disfrutar cada momento en ese lugar.

Pero al mismo tiempo que él pensaba esto, el peli-blanco que tenía sus cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta tenía que escuchar a su nueva jefa, la cual le explicaba con una gran cantidad de descripciones y explicaciones sobre cada lugar de cada edificio de la industria. Esto, de igual forma le impresiono ya que no cualquier jefe de alguna empresa sabe exactamente todo lo que sucede en esta. Tenía que reconocerse a la joven que estaba un tanto más adelante que él que ella era una gran empresaria. Una gran e ingenua empresaria.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Add al mismo tiempo que sus ojos viajan hacia el collar que tenía la mujer. Ese brillo azulino le llamaba completamente la atención además de que, como cosa única, cada vez que veía este un digito binario y unas letras griegas aparecían a través del interior del orbe, llamándole cada vez la atención y las ganas de poseer tal objeto.

Pero, para la sorpresa de este, la mujer cada segundo lo miraba de reojo y ocultaba el objeto de su collar, haciéndole saber a Add que ella claramente había notado las miradas que iban directamente hacía el preciado orbe.

* * *

><p><em>XXXX/20XX_

_Por fin he ingresado a Nasod's Industry y, en verdad, me ha impresionado el don de mando que tiene la dueña de esta, Eve Nasodian. He de admitir que está tiene una gran belleza y presencia, pero para mí lo más importante es ese hermoso y tentador orbe que lleva ella alrededor de su cuello._

_Según los estudios y la información que ha brindado el viejo decrepito de Wally, ese orbe no es una simple pieza de pedrería barata o lujosa. Según se cuenta (No hay nada que compruebe esta teoría) Ese orbe antes habría pertenecido a la fundadora y madre de mí querida Eve: Apple Nasodian (Nota: Tengo que mandar a lavar mi cojín de Eve. El estúpido de Lunatic lo ha meado hasta las patas… estúpido y lindo gato de mierda) Ella pudo haber obtenido tal orbe del mercado negro (Lo cual es lo más probable) o al hacer unas excavaciones cercanas a Sander, el cual es conocido por ser la ''capital'' arqueológica de todo Elrios (Esta es la menos aceptada por Wally pero, para mí, es la que tiene más sentido)_

_Además de esta información, también tengo entendido que ese orbe trabaja como un micro procesador, como si fuera un pequeño computador, por eso están esos brillos de números y códigos binarios._

_Sinceramente, espero que este trabajo dure poco y que mi querida Eve ya comience a confiar en mí. Pues ¿Quién no lo haría con todo el encanto que tengo?_

Al escribir esto, una risa maniática brota desde los labios de Add, recibiendo un maullido de Lunatic, apodado Lusa, lo cual daría a entender un ''Oh… Cállate de una maldita vez, loco de mierda'' Una mirada molesta y un puchero surca los labios de Add, para después levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a su gato, el cual solo lo mira sin despegar esos únicos ojos violetas. Un ronroneo se logra escuchar después de que el peli-blanco hubiera comenzado a acariciar al animal.

-Oh~ Lusa… Te aseguro que ya Eve estará en mi poder… Te lo juro-

_**-:-Fin capítulo II-:-**_

**Hola, queridos lectores. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de ''Camino y Destino'' que espero que disfruten. Antes que nada, comenzare con una disculpa por el no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero sucedió que de la nada mi familia salio a acampar a la cordillera por lo que fue imposible para mi poder publicar (Primero, no tenía el escrito en mi Notebook y segundo, no tenía Internet). ¡En verdad lo lamento!**

**Pero volviendo al tema del capítulo de hoy... Sinceramente no se como esta este... Mil veces prefiero el siguiente a este (Y les digo que me quedo espectacular para mi gusto) Pero... ¡Ustedes aún no lo pueden leer! Ese se subirá el próximo fin de semana (Viernes-Sábado-Domingo) por lo que... ¡A esperar!**

**-Megane Bishojo: ¡Gracias por comentar! También me alegra que te guste esta historia. Pues si, esta historia y esta tomando forma y color... Y espero que el como prosiga no se lo esperen... Ya que esa es la idea. ¡Oh Por Dios! ¿También es tu OTP? Pues somo compañeras, querida lectora :D. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos.**

**-MasterRex26: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y no importa si comentas tarde... ¡A cualquier minuto un review me alegra el día! Aww~ Me avergüenzas~. El capítulo anterior fue mayormente de introducción por lo que los que son de verdad historia te deberían gustar más. Y si, Eve es una complicada al momento de relacionarse con la gente y mucho más si es con Add. Nos Leemos.**

**-Jhon (Guest): ¡Gracias por comentar! Que bueno que esta historia te haya gustado y que la veas prometedora. Nos leemos~.**

**Siguiendo con el contexto de esto, aquí se vuelve a presentar un nuevo personaje que será realmente clave en la historia: Raven. Sinceramente él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el juego (Primero está Eve, después Add, Chung y Raven) pero de igual forma nunca he jugado con el, por lo que no se si he escrito bien su personalidad. Agradecería mucho que en algún review me dijeran si está bien o mal su personalidad. Lo misma va para Add... Puede ser uno de mis hijos (?) pero de igual forma me cuesta mucho describir su retorcida mente... Pero de igual forma, para mi, MM (MasterMind) será el más ''cuerdo'' de los tres.**

**sin tener que decir nada más, me despido y que tengan una muy buena semana**

**~*~Nos leemos~*~**


	4. Capítulo III

**Elsword**** no me pertenece. Sus dueños son KOG. Lo único mio son los apellidos dados a los personajes y la idea de esta historia**

**Clases:**

**Add: MM (MasterMind)**

**Aisha: DW (Dimension Witch)**

**Eve: CN (Code: Nemesis)**

**Raven: BM (Blade Master)**

* * *

><p>~*~Capítulo 3~*~<p>

Eve Nasodian se podía considerar una mujer llena de paciencia. Todo científico debía tener este valor para poder descubrir o inventar algo. Pero Add Kim era el único, hasta ahora, que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Si, él era talentoso. No tanto como ella, pero lo era y ella respetaba eso. Pero, el que el peli-blanco la persiguiera todos los días mostrándole sus inventos (Principalmente ligados a sus Dynamos), la cansaba de sobre manera. Con sus ''Querida Eve'' o ''Mi reina'' en verdad la hacían perder su paciencia y querer sacar sus bazucas recién inventadas y disparárselas en todo lo que se llama mandíbula. Ella hasta llegaba a esconderse debajo de su escritorio para no encontrarse con el científico.

Un suspiro de fastidio escapaba ahora de sus finos labios color rosa para que, acto seguido, diera un largo trago a su refrescante y usual té de las 4:30 PM. Ella disfrutaba con todo su ser beber tal brebaje que era preparado por su acompañante y mejor amigo, Raven Crow. El cabello negro y su piel tostada contrastaban con su blanca piel y sus cabellos platinados. Pero ellos dos compartían un mismo tono de ojos: Un tono entre el ámbar y el castaño; él más cercano al castaño y ella más cercano al ámbar.

Ahora mismo, tal hombre se encontraba a su lado bebiendo también una taza de té, con su semblante totalmente tranquilo y relajado. Otra de las cosas en que se semejaban era en que los dos eran tranquilos y taciturnos, además de poder comprenderse con solo una mirada.

O bueno, el con solo una mirada podía leerla a ella.

-…Bien, Eve- Habla de repente el dueño de los orbes amarillo-castaño dejando su taza a un lado- Sé que te sucede algo… Suéltalo-

-… No sé de qué me estás hablando, Raven-

-Eve…-

-…. No me pasa nada-

-…..-

Y la mirada de él ganó, como siempre. Un suspiro fue lo que salió de la boca de la muchacha varios años menor que él, haciendo que una minúscula sonrisa apareciera en el hombre.

-Es solo que… No se cómo explicarlo… Tengo un mal presentimiento…-

-…. ¿No me digas que es por el nuevo?-

-…. Si- Le da la razón la peli-plateada- Siento que él nos traerá varias cosas a nuestras vidas… Y no se con exactitud si este presentimiento es para bien o para mal-

-…. Tu sabes lo que pienso de él, Eve- Le responde el morocho bebiendo de nuevo su té- Entre más rápido se vaya, mejor para nosotros-

-Pero de igual forma no lo puedo echar. Desde que entró, las compras de nuestros productos han aumentado… principalmente sus ''Dynamos''- Explica la mujer sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos- Si lo despido, todas esas ventas nos afectarían un montón y tendría que hacer ciertas movidas un tanto riesgosas tanto para nosotros como para la empresa… No puedo hacerlo, Raven-

Un silencio se creó entre los dos adultos. El con el ceño fruncido y ella con cansancio en su rostro el cual desapareció cuando una idea cruzo su rostro la cual fue notada de inmediato por el mayor.

-Y qué tal si… Si te dedicas a vigilarlo…- Habla la chica más en una afirmación que en una pregunta-

-¿Vigilarlo? ¿Tipo espía?-

-No tan así… Pero hazlo cuando este en sus horas de descanso o cuando yo me escapo de él…-

-… No sería mala idea…. Pero ya sabes lo que cuestan mis favores, Eve. No son gratis-

-Bien….- Responde ella- Haré el intento de… Pero no pidas demasiado-

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron como si fueran meros suspiros. Los días dieron paso a las semanas hasta que se había cumplido un mes en que Add había comenzado a trabajar en ''Nasod's Industry''. Él se podía considerar alguien ''feliz'' al trabajar en tal lugar, además de que uno de sus sueños se había cumplido: Tener toda la tecnología que existía en todo Elrios en sus manos. Mayor no podía ser su felicidad ante tal sueño cumplido.<p>

Pero de igual forma, en esos momentos, Add no estaba tan feliz. Desde hacía 15 minutos que estaba buscando a su ''querida reina'' para mostrarle una nueva versión del sintetizador de sonido de vuelo que había creado él mismo junto a Hanna. La anterior le había dicho que era mejor mostrárselo a fin de semana ya que, en ese momento, la jefa decidía que objetos se comenzaban a fabricar y cuáles no. Pero él, haciéndole caso omiso a lo que le dijo la mayor, salió a buscar a la peli-plateada.

Por alguna razón la chica dueña de ''Nasod's Industry'' desaparecía cada vez que el la buscaba. Era como si ella quisiera escapar de él y eso a él no le parecía. ¡Él lo único que quería era quitarle de la forma menos dolorosa sus queridos códigos que estaban en ese orbe! ¡Ella solo debía abrirse amistosamente a él y listo! Una sonrisa de lado cruzo los labios del hombre al pensar en tal objeto tan maravilloso. ''Altera Core'' era en verdad algo maravilloso.

Siguiendo con su búsqueda, Add se dedicó a buscar a Eve. La busco por la cafetería, las zonas de construcción y diseño, las salas de reuniones y en los despachos de Hanna, Ariel y Luriel. Pero nada. Su querida jefa no estaba por ningún lado. Parando ya con su largo caminar, él intento imaginarse en donde podía estar la más joven. Conociendo los patrones de donde se movía la Nasodian por su empresa perfectamente de memoria, le parecía extraño que no apareciera. Lo más raro era que no estaba en su oficina y eso que ella siempre estaba ahí.

Parando de repente, el peli-blanco solo se dedicaba a ver las probabilidades de donde se podría encontrar la mujer. Solo le quedaban 7 minutos con 39 segundos para volver a su trabajo y si no lo hacía y ella lo pillaba faltando a su horario laboral, lo más probable es que en vez de caerle mejor, ella lo tenga como una persona perezosa y poco trabajadora.

-¿Add? ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?- Una femenina voz le habla desde atrás, haciendo que el de mirada violeta saliera de su ensoñación y se volteara a ver quién le había hablado.

Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Aisha Angkorer, jefa de la zona de marketing de ''Nasod's Industry''. Sus cabellos morados sujetados en dos altas coletas teniendo ya en el término de este unas pequeñas ondas. Su traje morado y blanco combinaba con los ojos violeta oscuro de la chica, haciendo ver a los del más alto de un color eléctrico.

-Oh… Buenas tardes, Aisha- saluda el más alto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Por alguna razón esa chica la encontraba molesta y claramente lo opuesto de su querida Eve- Te pregunto lo mismo ¿No deberías estar en el edificio Delta?-

-Recién comenzó mi descanso… Además de que va a ser ya hora de almorzar… ¿Tú también vas a la cafetería?-

-No, recién vengo de allá- responde él- ¿Por alguna razón has visto a mi querida Eve? La he estado buscando desde hace 15 minutos-

-¿Oh~? ¿Y por qué tanto deseo de verla, chico enamorado?- Le dice está dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro al más alto, haciendo que este solo parpadeara confuso-

-Te equivocas… Solo le quiero mostrar otro de mis inventos… Por fin pude descubrir cuál era la falla de mis Dynamos al momento de moverse. Es importante informarle para que ella pueda orden que se arreglen esas fallas en los Dynamos ya construidos-

-Ya~ Ya~ Tranquilo… No hay necesidad de avergonzarse- Exclama de forma sonriente la mujer, sonriéndole divertida al tiempo que un suave rubor aparecía en el rostro del más alto- Por lo que tengo entendido, ahora debe de estar con Raven… Siempre por esta hora se encierran en su oficina y no salen hasta un rato después…-

-¿Raven?-

-Si. Raven- Le informa la peli-morada- Es la persona más cerca a a Eve que conozco. Siempre los veo juntos… hasta a veces de las manos o de los brazos… Me da hasta pensar que son novios-

Frunciendo el ceño, Add solo mira por una de las ventanas cosa que hizo que la más baja solo sonriera gatunamente. Desde lejos ella podía notar los celos del chico, eran casi palpables. Riendo como niña pequeña, la chica solo se despide de manera calmada y sigue su trayecto, sonriendo como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de todos.

Mientras, el de la coleta alta solo se había quedado parado en donde estaba mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza. ¿Ese tal Raven era el que vio salir de la oficina de SU Eve la vez que ella le mostró toda la empresa? ¿Cómo que él era cercano a Ella? ¿Él no debería estar en el lugar del idiota que ahora mismo podría estar revolcándose con SU mujer?

Apretando sus manos fuertemente hasta ponerlas en blanco, el joven solo golpeo con fuerza la ventana que estaba viendo al mismo tiempo que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un tono más llamativo que antes.

-Ja… Jaja… jajajajajaa~-

Oh~ como disfrutaría el quitarle su puesto a ese ''cuervo''.

* * *

><p>Después de su ''pequeño acto de sanidad mental'', el hombre de 21 años de edad se dirigió a donde su compañera de trabajo le había dicho: La oficina de Eve Nasodian. Cuando llego, por alguna razón, no encontró a la secretaría de cabellos rubios lo cual provoco que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. La tarea de entrar a la oficia de su adorada jefa iba a ser como pan comido.<p>

Después de entrar gracias a sus Dynamos (Los cuales siempre lo acompañaban), Add pudo pasearse con suavidad y cuidado en la oficina de su jefa. Todo estaba como lo había visto esa mañana (En su primer descanso). Varios cuadernos llenos de fórmulas esparcidos en el escritorio, otro montón apilados en una mesa un tanto alejada del escritorio. Un montón de libros, mayoritariamente de física y matemática, en los tres estantes que tenía en su pared la mujer. Podría decirse que esa era la versión femenina del estudio de trabajo que tenía el propio chico.

Mientras que su estudio tenía unos colores blancos con ligeros tonos morados, el de ella abundaban los tonos negros y platinados. En sí, eran dos lugares que combinaban a la perfección.

Recorriendo con su mirada violeta el lugar, el chico de 21 años solo suelta un suspiro. Lastimosamente Eve no se encontraba ahí. Pero, de igual forma, el muchacho camina directo al escritorio de su jefa para que, de inmediato, viera debajo de este, esperando que ella se hubiera escondido ahí. Frunciendo el ceño, el chico solo encontró nada, haciendo que volviera a recapacitar en donde podría estar ella.

Así, el muchacho había decidido a dejar el lugar y buscar en otra parte. Tal vez ella pudiera estar en el jardín trasero de la empresa. La otra vez la había visto ahí.

-Agh… Eve…-

Parpadeando varias veces, el chico desvía su mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, encontrándose que esta estaba semi-abierta, dejando claro que esta era una puerta. La primera vez que había ido a la oficina no estaba esa abertura, dejándolo más perplejo. Volviendo a escuchar lo anterior, Add saca de su gabardina blanca un pequeño control remoto para que, de repente, un pequeño Dynamo en miniatura ingresara por la pequeña ranura. El, después de esto, reacciono a esconderse debajo del escritorio el cual era, en sí, un muy buen escondite ya que la única forma de encontrar a alguien era por la parte trasera de este. Ya estando acomodado en tal pequeño espacio, el peli-blanco ve el cómo en su muñeca aparece una pantalla holográfica que simulaba una pantalla de televisión, mostrándole en si todo lo que veía su pequeño dynamo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que le mostraba su pantalla. Era un laboratorio. Un laboratorio gigante que tenía cosas que él ni siquiera hubiera soñado. Máquinas, robots, computadores. Toda una legión de tecnología única y nunca antes vista estaba frente a él gracias a su pequeño Dynamo. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el encontrar a su querida Eve… junto a un hombre.

Era el mismo con el que se había encontrado la vez que la peli-plateada le había presentado su empresa. Pero él estaba DEMASIADO cerca de ella pero no de la forma en que el mismo se hubiera imaginado.

La muchacha de 19 años de edad se encontraba dándole la espalda al dynamo escondido, teniendo frente a ella al peli-negro el cual a cada segundo hacía muecas de dolor e incomodidad. Add en ese momento no podía ver que le estaba haciendo la chica, pero solo saco por conclusión por la posición de él y la de ella que algo le estaban haciendo al hombre en uno de sus brazos. También, a cada rato, la chica sacaba un destornillador, o un alicate o algún tipo de aceite, haciendo también que el peli-blanco pudiera comprender que estaba tratando una máquina.

-Agh…. Eve… Ya… Basta- habla Raven con voz cansada, siendo este ignorado por la de largas hebras-

-Tú me lo pediste… Ahora no te quejes- Le dice esta lo cual fu escuchado por el micrófono que tenía ese dynamo de Add- Pero voy a detenerme… tengo ganas de beber un té…-

-Si quieres te acompaño… además así dejamos que el brazo se enfríe… Lo más probable es que si lo seguimos trabajando se sobre-caliente y me pueda hacer más daño del que ya me hace-

-''¿Brazo?''- Piensa Add mientra ve el cómo Eve se levanta de su asiento y va a dejar en una mesa sus cosas, dejando claro en que estaba trabajando ella.

Era un brazo. Un brazo robótico. Pero no uno común y corriente. Este era de un color negro, teniendo los dedos como garras. Un gran agujero dorado estaba en la supuesta palma de esa mano y esta era extrañamente más grande que una mano normal. Los ojos del de mirada violácea, al encontrarse con tal inusual objeto, comenzaron a brillar como si este fuera un nuevo juguete con que él quería comenzara a jugar de inmediato.

Pero, al quedarse viendo como tonto el holograma frente a él, él muchacho no se dio cuenta del como Eve, de forma muy imperceptible, veía al pequeño Dynamo de soslayo, sin que su acompañante oji-dorado se diera cuenta. Raven, de igual forma, se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sin tener en su cuerpo su brazo robot, por lo que este tomo su gabardina y se la puso, ocultando así la falta de todo su brazo.

-Vamos Eve… Pronto será hora de que vuelvas a trabajar…. Es mejor apurarnos- Habla la grave voz del hombre, captando la atención de la de mirada ambarina, la cual asiente y sigue a su amigo de tez oscura.

Cruzando la pared que en realidad era una puerta, las dos personas cruzan la oficina de la Nasodian sin percatarse de la presencia de add, el cual se había quedado como estatua en donde estaba. Su pequeño Dynamo se encontraba escondido pero siguiendo a las otra dos personas los cuales desaparecieron de la habitación sin que antes Eve diera una sutil mirada hacía su escritorio; pero de igual forma saliendo de inmediato del lugar.

Habiendo pasado ya unos segundos desde que se fueron Eve y Raven, el de cabellos sujetos en una coleta por fin salió de su escondite y se encaminó rápidamente a ese salón secreto de la dueña del lugar. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del hombre, el cual, sin pensar en nada más, se acercó al mesón en donde se encontraba la mano perteneciente a Raven. Tomándola con cuidado e impresionándose de lo pesada que era esta, el de hebras blancas llama con un silbido a sus Dynamos para que estos escanearan tal objeto. En uno de sus inventos apareció una pantalla holográfica que le mostraba en si la composición interna del objeto, los materiales que lo componían y las cosas que él aún no tenía conocimiento de que existieran. Al mismo tiempo, la versión mini de sus dynamos se encontraba vigilando por si aparecían la peli-plateada y el morocho para que así, su amo pudiera esconderse y mantener su vida asegurada (?)

Volviendo al brazo mecánico, Add lo seguía revisando. Todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones hasta que, en su pantalla holográfica apareciera un archivo de ''error'' y le digiera cual era el problema. Con curiosidad, el hombre abre la carpeta con un simple toque, mostrando así una serie de códigos que, al ser revisados, el oji-vileta se dio cuenta que algunos de estos se encontraban mal ubicados o escritos de mala manera. Extrañado de que tal error estuviera en las invenciones de Eve, Add comenzó a corregir y a poner en regla todos los códigos.

Pero, al momento de terminar esto, de nuevo le apareció un ''Error'' en su pantalla, haciendo que él parpadeara confuso ¿Por qué salía que aún había un error si él lo había arreglado? Sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño, el muchacho, en vez d revisar la parte computacional del objeto, se dedicó a verificar la parte técnica del brazo. Colocándose un par de guantes que estaban en su gabardina, add comenzó a ver a fondo el brazo, el cual de forma extraña estaba teniendo un derrame de aceite, el cual estaba a una temperatura completamente alta.

-Dynamos, tráiganme las herramientas que tiene mi Eve en ese estante- Ordena el peli-blanco sin siquiera mirar a sus inventos, los cuales de inmediato acatan las orden.

Y así Add comenzó a trabajar en el brazo como si fuera su propio invento. El tiempo paso volando hasta que se cumplieron ya 10 minutos y él ya había ''terminado'' su trabajo en el brazo. La verdad es que ese invento tenía un montón de fallas e imperfecciones pero, con el poco tiempo que tenía, pudo arreglar el más grande de todos. Un suspiro de victoria escapo de los labios del de mirada violeta al mismo tiempo que sus dynamos comenzaban a girar alrededor de él, sintiéndose ''felices'' de que su inventor y amo hubiera podido cumplir con satisfacción su arreglo.

Pero ese momento de regocijo no duro nada ya que, gracias a que estaba en silencio, pudo oír el como la puerta de la oficina de Eve se abría. Miedo en sus ojos fue lo primero que apareció al escuchar esto para que, de inmediato, comenzara a buscar con la mirada un lugar en donde esconderse. Lo único que pudo encontrar a mano fue un pequeño mueble que, al abrirla no había nada que le pudiera incomodar. Con rapidez, tanto él como sus dynamos ingresaron a este y la cerraran con suavidad. Después, con una mirada temerosa, add comenzó a teclear en su pantalla de una forma un tanto incómoda para ver qué había pasado con su mini Dynamo, el cual no le había respondía de ninguna forma.

-Pero qué demonios…- Susurra de una forma apenas audible pero de inmediato se calla al sentir los pasos de las personas en el salón.

-….Creo que deberías construir otro, Eve… En verdad…- Comienza a decir Raven más como una petición que una sugerencia, haciendo que la chica solo soltará un bufido-

-No seas melodramático- Le responde Ella, cruzándose de piernas al sentarse en una de las sillas- sabes perfectamente que esta es una de las últimas cosas que construyo mi madre… de ninguna manera me desharé de él así como así-

-Pero perfectamente podrías construir uno en mejor estado y más actual… Tú eres un genio en términ-

-Fin de la discusión, Raven- Calla al morocho ella con voz autoritaria, callando la más alto-

Frunciendo el ceño, el oji-ámbar solo se sienta al lado mientras que Add solo se mete más en sus pensamientos.

-'' ¿Con que eso lo construyo Apple, eh?''- Piensa Add con una sonrisa- ''Eso significa que ella no era tan espectacular como la describía Wally…''-

Al mismo tiempo, fuera de la repisa, Eve veía con asombro (el cual no demostraba) al brazo mecánico que estaba frente suyo. Cuando ella lo había dejado, este estaba casi destartalado y a punto de explotar pero, en ese momento, estaba ''casi'' nuevo. No completamente arreglado y en óptimas funciones, pero relativamente mejor que antes. Sonriendo sutilmente, la chica de 19 años de edad solo comienza a hacer ciertas revisiones tanto a la parte interna como externa del invento para que, acto seguido, comenzara la instalación de este en el cuerpo de su acompañante de piel más oscura.

Raven, por su parte, solo mantenía sus ojos concentrándose en no sentir dolor al momento de sentir en su cuerpo el brazo. Mayor fue su sorpresa al no sentir absolutamente nada, solo el sonido metálico del brazo al comenzar a moverlo con suavidad. Mirando con asombro a la más baja, esta solo mueve de un lado a otro su rostro pero con serio semblante.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Sinceramente nada… Puede ser que al momento de recalentarse este haya causado más dolor que lo normal-

-Pero es que hora ni lo siento, Eve- Le refuta el, parándose rápidamente y comenzara a dar puñetazos al aire con sus dos manos- Sinceramente… Eres increíble-

Sonrojándose por el cumplido, la muchacha solo desvía su rostro hacía una esquina en donde justamente estaba el pequeño mueble en que Add se encontraba. Levantando sutilmente una ceja que hizo que el muchacho escondido solo se helara en su lugar, Eve solo vuelve a mirar a Raven. Parándose de su lugar, la chica sale del lugar siendo seguida de cerca por el de piel tostada, dejando así solo al asustado peli-blanco.

Al no sentir ningún tipo de ruido, y la voz de Raven despidiéndose de Eve, la cual le había dicho que lo acompañaba hasta el primer piso del edificio, él se sintió seguro sobre el salir de su escondite. Con cuidado, salió de este para que de inmediato se estirara. Ese lugar había sido sumamente pequeño y digamos que él no era muy bajo. Pero, al volver a recordar la mano robot, una sonrisa de enamorado y medio psicópata apareció en su rostro, haciendo que él comenzara a silbar de felicidad y saliera despreocupado del cuarto secreto.

Caminando como si fuera su propio hogar, Add se dirige a la salida de la oficina de su jefa con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que es reemplazada por temor al escuchar cierta voz conocida para él.

-Buenas tardes, Kim-

**-:-Fin capítulo III-:-**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, queridos lectores! Otra semana más y con eso, otro capítulo... Espera... Si yo no publiqué la semana pasada... Dios... En verdad me vuelvo a disculpar por eso... pero digamos que a mis padres de nuevo se les ocurrió salir sin mi consentimiento. Por lo que desde ahora declaro que semana por medio publicaré esta historia. así tendré tiempo en escribir más ya que creo que desde ahora los capítulos serán más largos. Espero que eso les guste ya que así podrán disfrutar mucho más de esta querida historia.<strong>

**Y bien, este es el capítulo que me encanta... Aún el AddXEve no se nota tanto e intentaré alargar un poco eso... Quiero que la relación de esos dos sea lo más ''natural' que pueda haber. Pero bueno... De igual forma ya se nota el ''interés'' de Add en Eve... pero cada vez será más palpable~**

**-MasterRex26: Sinceramente te agradezco con corazón este review. No me creerás, pero al leer el review se me salieron lágrimas de los ojos. Pues... muchas gracias por todo lo escrito y espero no defraudarte, querido compañero. Y si quieres darme ideas, solo mándame un PM y listo. No tendré ningún problema en aceptar ideas o criticas constructivas de tu parte ya que eres un caballero al escribir. Nos leemos y gracias de nuevo.**

**-Megane Bishojo: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me agrada escuchar que te gusta el como escribo... Antes escribía como un burro, pero la practica y el esfuerzo me han ayudado a mejorar eso. Un gran amigo tiene un Raven y me ha dicho que la personalidad del BM es así... Que él dejo su odio por los nasod a un lado para después ser un ''amigo'' de Eve. Y si. La relación de esos dos será un tanto tensa. Add tendrá que ganarse la confianza de Eve y Eve tendrá que contarle también su vida y confiar en el... Aunque eso no sea lo mejor para ella y su empresa (SPOILER). Nos leemos~**

**Repitiendo, comenzaré a publicar semana por medio... Además así puedo recibir sus reviews~**

_**~:~Nos leemos ~:~**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Elsword**** no me pertenece. Sus dueños son KOG. Lo único mio son los apellidos dados a los personajes y la idea de esta historia**

**Clases:**

**Add: MM (MasterMind)**

**Aisha: DW (Dimension Witch)**

**Eve: CN (Code: Nemesis)**

**Raven: BM (Blade Master)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~*~Capítulo IV~*~<strong>_

Un hielo recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven Kim al sentir esa monótona que le pertenecía a Eve. El, dándole la espalda a ella, se comienza a dar lentamente la vuelta, encontrándose con esos potentes y fríos ojos ámbares tan distintos a los suyos. Eve, por su parte, mantenía una mirada fría y tranquila con la cual miraba al asombrado y asustado hombre que estaba en la puerta de su oficina. Los inventos de él se encontraban volando de una forma excéntrica alrededor de Add, dejando en claro los nervios de él al ser descubierto en tal momento.

El silencio predominaba en la oficina. El suave respirar de la chica contra las largas y nerviosas inhalaciones del peli-blanco.

-Perro…. ¿Cómo?- Habla Add, rompiendo el silencio-

Sonriendo de lado, la chica solo chasquea sus dedos haciendo que, desde la habitación secreta, aparecieran dos drones: Uno blanco y uno negro. Estos dos traían, en sus ''patas'', el pequeño dynamo del de mirada violeta, el cual se removía con impaciencia del agarre de los robots de la mujer. Los ojos del chico, por su parte, se abrieron más de lo que estaban, al mismo tiempo que intentaba formular una palabra.

-Sinceramente, noté que estabas aquí desde que cruzaste la puerta, Kim- Se sincera la joven, levantándose de su asiento y sentándose ahora en su escritorio, cruzando sus piernas- Digamos que este pequeño ''amigo' tiende a generar un pequeño zumbido al momento de levitar… además de que siempre tengo a Moby y a Remy vigilando mi oficina… De una u otra forma te hubiera descubierto-

Sin reaccionar, Add solo se quedó ahí, parado. No podía creer que lo hubieran descubierto. Había sido ingenuo de que su reina no lo hubiera visto. No, eso no fue ser ingenuo. Fue ser tonto. Y la mujer que estaba frente a él odiaba a la gente inepta y tonta.

-Bu-Bueno… Yo la estaba buscando precisamente para comentarle que ya he descubierto la solución a ese molesto ruido-

-Oh… ¿Con que ahora me tratas de ''usted''?- comenta con sorna Eve, moviendo uno de sus mechones sin cansarse- Sinceramente, me interesa la nada misma el que hayas descubierto el arreglo a eso… Me interesa el cómo arreglaste el brazo de Raven-

Y ahora todo lo que tenía Add en su rostro era confusión al mismo tiempo que mostraba una expresión de asombro. Él se esperaba cualquier cosa de Eve. Que le gritara, le diera una cachetada… Hasta que le golpeara sus partes nobles. Pero nunca llego a pensar en que le preguntaría sobre su arreglo al brazo nasod del peli-negro

-Pe-Pero… ¿Por qué le interesaría eso? Usted es, supuestamente, la persona más inteligente de todo Lurensia… Por no decir de Elrios-

-Ya basta de tratarme de ''usted'', Kim- Le exige la chica molesta, haciendo que el más alto solo tragará seco y asintiera lentamente- Y la verdad es que lo soy… Pero, actualmente, solo una persona me ha superado con creces en términos de inteligencia e imaginación-

-¿Y ese sería…?- Pregunta levantando una ceja Add al ver lo sincera que estaba siendo la peli-plateada ante él-

-Mi madre. Apple Nasodian- Responde la fémina con simplicidad, poniendo su ámbar mirada sobre el hombre de la coleta.

-¿Apple?- Pregunta ahora confuso él- No es por insultar, pero digamos que tú eres mil veces más capaz que tu madre-

Al terminar esto, un sonrojo cruzo el rostro del de cabellos blancos al mismo tiempo que la de menor estatura solo lo veía pestañeando perpleja. Ella no se esperaba que él le tuviera tanto estima y que, al mismo tiempo, pensará tan bien de ella. Ella no era así.

-Mi madre fue la que creo ese brazo, Kim- Prosigue contando la muchacha ignorando lo último que había dicho él- Puede parecer a simple vista de que, en sí, el brazo está completamente mal hecho y que es en sí pura chatarra…-

-''Y lo es''- Piensa para sí el de ojos violetas pero solo se mantiene callado viendo a la joven frente a él-

-Pero la razón de que el brazo de Raven se encuentre en este estado es simplemente de que se le acabó el tiempo de vida-

-¿Vida?- Pregunta al aire Add ante lo dicho por Eve- Disculpa, pero hasta ahora no existe ningún robot o aparato eléctrico que tenga ''vida''-

-Pues, ahora, te encuentras frente a dos seres mecánicos que tiene ''alma''-

Y, al decir esto, los dos drones que correspondían a Moby y a Remy se acercaron al de cabellos marfilados mirándolo fijamente. Cada uno formaba un pequeño zumbido que hasta se podría llegar a pensar que eran ligeros ronroneos. Tanto los robots como el hombre se comenzaron a ''mirar'' entre ellos hasta que el dron de color negro, el cual era Moby, se acerco al hombre para que, con suavidad y ''cariño'' se colocara en el cuello del de largas hebras y se acurrucara contra él.

La boca de Add, al sentir el frió cuerpo de metal del robot, solo forma una mueca de sorpresa y, después, una sutil sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Remy, el dron de color blanco, se acercó a su dueña para copiar la acción de su compañero pero en el cuello de la fémina.

-La verdad es que tanto Moby y Remy o el brazo de Raven no tienen ''Vida''. Mi madre simplemente creo un código que permite la inteligencia lógica y emocional. Ese es el porqué del ''alma'' de estos dos- Explica Eve con tranquilidad-

-Pero… Si ella logró crear tan cosa… ¿Por qué creo esa bazofia de brazo?-

Comenzando con un tic en su ojo, la muchacha de 19 años vuelve a cruzar sus piernas y a apoyar ahora su brazo en su codo y su mentón en su mano.

-No es una bazofia, Kim- Le corrige ella- Es uno de los inventos más grande de mi madre. Y lo curioso es que el que no funcione correctamente es la ''vida'' que le dio.

Sin comprender, el chico se apoya en la cerrada puerta, cerrando los ojos y escuchando atentamente a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él.

-Esa ''vida'' que creo mi madre también tiene fecha de caducidad- Continua explicando la de hebras color plata- Todo lo creado por mi madre estaba fuertemente ligado a su propia vida por lo que, al momento de morir ella, sus creaciones también lo hicieron-

-O sea… En resumen… ¿Ella tenía ligada sus creaciones a su tiempo de vida?-

-Exactamente. Todo lo que estaba en la empresa en ese entonces se auto-destruyo al fallecer-

-Pero en todo esto hay un vació, Querida- Dice Add poniendo una mano en su mentón a la vez que la joven volvía a tener su tic en el ojos- ¿Cómo es que mantienes tu empresa si ''todo'' se destruyó?-

-Esa es información confidencial, Kim- Eve habla con voz potente- Ahora tú no estás aquí para saber cosas de mi empresa… Estás ya que quiero que me ayudes-

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Yo en que podría ayudarte, querida?- Pregunta el muchacho diciendo esto último con una mueca molestosa.

Pero, sin esperarse nada, de la nada sintió dos cosas puntiagudas en su cuello. Bajando lentamente su rostro, Add pudo ver como Moby y Remy se encontraban sujetando dos cuchillas en su cuello. Tragando seco, el chico solo levanta sus manos en modo de paz, lo cual hizo que los dos drones se alejarán y volvieran al lado de su dueña.

-Pues me puedes ayudar mucho, Add Kim. Tú, hasta ahora, pudiste avanzar lo mínimo en ese brazo… Hasta podría decirse que has avanzado más que lo que yo he hecho todos estos años- Se sincera Eve, mirando hacia otro lado que no sea el hombre frente a ella- Puedes ayudarme a arreglar el brazo de Raven y terminar con todo el dolor que tiene…-

Levantando una ceja, el peli-blanco solo se cruza de brazos y comienza a pensar en la propuesta de la chica. Si, era muy ventajosa para acercarse a ella y poder obtener los códigos de su orbe. Pero, a la vez, todo eso iba a ser a favor del estúpido del peli-negro que no le caía bien. Un punto a favor y uno en contra tenía todo eso.

Aunque… Él podría estar junto a la más grande científica de Elrios y sus inventos. Su laboratorio. Sus robots. Iba a estar cada vez más cerca del saber… Un saber que el aún no manejaba completamente.

-…. Por supuesto que por tus servicios te he de pagar- Sigue hablando la de mirada ámbar sin percatarse que ya el más alto no la escuchaba- Sé que tu tiempo ha de costar dinero y no tengo problema en pagarte por esas horas extras….-

Y un silencio se formó entre los dos al momento de terminar de hablar Eve. Ella no sabía cómo explicar el cómo se sentía en ese momento. Primero estaba avergonzada de pedirle a alguien y admitir que esa persona era mejor que ella en lo que amaba. Pero, a la vez, estaba nerviosa por la respuesta de él. Todas esas horas de trabajo para menguar el dolor de Raven podían disminuirse a minutos con el hombre que estaba al frente de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si él le dice que no? ¿El sufrimiento de su querido amigo se mantendría y aumentaría? Todas estas preguntas se formaba en la cabeza de la chica al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a apretar de forma inconsciente sus labios ante la expectación y a bajar su rostro.

-Trato- habla por fin el de mirada violácea, haciendo que la chica levantara su rostro con asombro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del hombre de la coleta al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a acercar a la chica con lento andar. Su mirada de color violeta miraba fijamente a la poseedora del orbe azul para que, al momento de llegar a su lado, este se agachará y le hablara al oído a ella.

-…Y no necesito que me aumentes mi sueldo, querida… ya con estar contigo es suficiente-

Y, dicho esto, Add solo se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y silbando una alegre canción. Mientras, la muchacha de largas hebras solo se había quedado donde estaba, petrificada ante la antigua cercanía que había tenido su trabajador. Un ligero sonrojo había aparecido en su rostro para que, moviendo desenfrenadamente su cabeza, este desapareciera.

Ya estando más calmada, la chica mira hacía sus dos drones, los cuales flotaban alrededor de ella como si fueran dos cachorros que pedían algo de atención. Pero ella, en vez de verlos a ellos, miró más allá, hacia una de las paredes de su oficina.

-Ya puedes salir, Raven-

Y, como en su laboratorio privado, la pared se abrió como si fuera una puerta corrediza, apareciendo de esta el hombre nombrado. Este, en vez de tenerr su siempre tranquilo semblante, tenía una mirada molesto a la vez que tenía su cejo fruncido. Su brazo robótico que ahora se podía ver al no estar usando su gabardina se encontraba empuñando su mano, mostrando que en verdad estaba molesto.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Eve?- Le dice con molestia él al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su mano humana la pared-

-Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo, Raven-

-Y un comino, Eve- Habla el peli-negro- Hace poco me dijiste que no querías estar cerca de él… Que te daba un mal presentimiento… ¿Cómo es que ahora quieres pasar más tiempo con él? Sabes que te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, niña-

-Cálmate, Raven- Le pide con voz tranquila la chica- ¿Conoces el dicho ''Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos aún más''? Pues eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer con él-

Al escuchar la explicación de ella, el semblante del de piel más oscura se tranquiliza al mismo tiempo que su mano deja de golpear la pared. Acercándose a la más baja, esta le devuelve la mirada con sus ojos ámbares.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no soy alguien que se arriesga- Vuelve a hablar la peli-plateada- Utilizaré a Add… Utilizaré lo que sabe para poder arreglar definitivamente tu brazo…-

-Pero Eve… ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es eso…?-

-Lo sé… Pero es la única forma para que ya no sufras más por mi culpa- Exclama la chica manteniendo una mirada seria al igual que sus palabras- No dejaré que esto te dañe más de lo que ya has sufrido-

* * *

><p>Ah~ La vida. A veces llena de cosas tan malas y buenas. Para Add, todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era absolutamente perfecto. Trabajar en el lugar que quería junto a la chica que tenía lo que él quería. Si, para él, nada podía ser más perfecto en ese momento.<p>

Ya había pasado una semana desde la petición de la Nasodian al joven Kim. Desde el día siguiente a la propuesta habían comenzado a trabajar en el brazo del principal acompañante de la peli-plateada: Raven Crow. Ese primer día había sido en completo silencio y solo dedicados al trabajo pero, al pasar los días, ya Eve y el podían compartir pequeñas charlas enfocadas a la mecánica.

Aun así, el hombre de la coleta no podía impedir esas miradas de odio profundo que le daba el peli-negro. Desde el primer día en que se habían visto, el odio por parte del de mirada castaña había comenzado y eso era la principal causa de que él no pudiera avanzar con Eve.

Le causaba molestia lo dependiente que podía ser ella ante el hombre mucho mayor que ellos dos. Si él no hablaba, ella no lo hacía. Si el criticaba algo, ella también. Simplemente era como ver un padre y a su hija, siendo que claramente los dos no tenían ninguna relación consanguínea.

-¿Kim? ¿Pasa algo?-

Al escuchar de la muchacha que estaba ocupando su mente, el nombrado solo da un respingo y mira a la joven. En ese momento ella estaba usando su largo cabello en una alta coleta y, encima de sus usuales ropas negras, una blanca bata de científica. Claramente le quedaba bien ese conjunto, causando que a cada minuto que el la viera, se sonrojara suavemente.

Como usualmente lo hacía, Eve levanto una ceja para luego continuar revisando su computadora, la cual se encargada de digitalizar una serie de códigos binarios que estaban en el brazo. Mientras, Add se dedicaba a revisar el interior del brazo, buscando alguna cosa extraña en él.

En toda esa semana, solo habían avanzado un 5% en el arreglo del brazo para ''felicidad'' de Eve y ''molestia'' para Raven. El de mayor porte era el que más sufría de los tres, sintiendo el cómo cada día su brazo se volvía o más molesto o más cómodo dependiendo de lo que le hicieran.

Después de la pregunta de la chica, pasaron algunos minutos de trabajo en silencio; el cual fue destruido por la muchacha de la coleta, la cual soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-…Creo que será esto por hoy…-

-¿Solo esto?- Pregunta Add un tanto confuso- Ni siquiera hemos descubierto algo nuevo….-

-Eso no importa… Terminamos de revisar por lo menos uno de los códigos de mi madre… Eso es para mí un gran avance…- Desasiendo su coleta, Eve suelta su platinado cabello para después colocarse en uno de sus hombros- Iré mientras a prepararme un té… Te dejaré por hoy el trabajo de instalar el brazo de Raven-

Al escuchar esta última frase, los ojos del oji-violeta obtuvieron un brillo infantil, como si le hubieran dejado jugar con un nuevo juguete. Al mismo tiempo de esto, una gran sonrisa comenzaba a surcar el rostro del hombre mientras sus manos se movían de tal forma que dejaba pensar que quería apretar algo blando. Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, la Nasodian simplemente dice un ''Después ven a verme, raven'' y sale del lugar, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Un tenso ambiente comenzó al momento de salir la fémina, la cual fue aumentada al momento de que el joven de apellido Kim tomara con suavidad la mano robot de Raven y la comenzará a instalar en el cuerpo del de piel más oscura. Esos momentos fueron, para el más alto y Add, una tortura. Estaba más que claro que esos dos no se llevaban bien y que el estuvieran los dos solos en una habitación mostraban más la cantidad de asperezas que se tenían.

Fueron solo unos minutos que le tomo al peli-blanco el terminar la instalación del brazo al oji-ámbar. Este estaba reluciente y completamente apto para cualquier tipo de movimiento, pareciendo casi un brazo humano al momento de usarlo. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del más alto de los dos al tiempo que movía el ''brazo nasod'' para comprobar si la calibración estaba bien. Un seco asentimiento fue la respuesta del Crow, haciendo que Add simplemente sonriera ante su trabajo y se decidiera a arreglar sus cosas.

Levantándose de su asiento, el hombre de la coleta se dispone a tomar sus cosas cuando, sin previo aviso, su cabeza es arrastrada bruscamente contra la mesa gracias a que su corbata estaba siendo tironeada por Raven. Un seco ruido inunda la habitación al mismo tiempo que el de hebras blancas comenzaba a quejarse por el golpe e intentara soltarse. Sin menor rencor, Raven, ahora usando su mano mecánica, apoya esta en la cabeza del joven atrapado, haciendo fuerza y dañando a este último. Con fría voz de hielo, el agresor por fin habla.

-Escúchame bien, Add Kim- Comienza el de tez tostada- Puede que Eve haya caído en tu estúpido juego de ''fan'' pero yo no. Sé que tú no eres más que un maldito bastardo que quiere robarle todo a ella- Después de decir esto, el más alto acerca su boca al oído del más bajo para comenzar a susurrarle- Cualquier mal paso que des, cualquier comentario que me delate tus intenciones, cualquier movimiento extraño que hagas a Eve… En resumen, cualquier cosa que hagas hacia Eve me dará la excusa para hacerte desaparecer de todo Elrios ¿oíste?-

Soltándolo y lanzándolo con brusquedad al suelo, Add cae al mismo tiempo que se quedaba ahí, tirado e inmóvil. Por su parte, Raven lentamente se había acercado al más bajo para que este sea tomado por las manos del de piel más oscura por la camisa de Add.

-Ándate con cuidado, Add Kim…. Porque mientras no tenga ninguna prueba para que Eve te eche, te haré la vida imposible-

Dejándolo caer, Raven simplemente deja el lugar para irse a donde supuestamente debía estar la dueña de ''Nasod's Industry''. Mientras, el peli-blanco simplemente se había quedado de espaldas, estirado en el suelo. Una mano se encontraba ocultando sus ojos al tiempo que lo que se podía ver de su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Al momento en que se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y darle aviso a Add de que Raven ya no estaba en el lugar, una sonrisa apareció en su boca. Una sonrisa insana.

-Ja… jaja…. ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Se comenzaba a reír el chico- Que divertido… ¡que divertido! ¡Jajajajajaja! Oh~ Eve….- sacando su mano de sus ojos, este muestra el como ellos habían comenzado a tener un brillo más violeta y su cicatriz comenzaba a ''iluminarse''- No espero el momento en tenerte entre mis brazos…. Oh~ como lo ansió… ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-

* * *

><p><em>XXXX/20XX_

_Tengo que decir que, por extraño que sea, que encontré especialmente seria a Eve. Aunque ella sea de por si ya una persona estoica, esta vez ni siquiera mostró señales de caer ante mis actitudes de caballero. Este mes y medio que llevo trabajando para ella, no ha mostrado nada más que desagrado en lo que hago y eso, por alguna razón me preocupa. Me preocupa que nunca obtenga su confianza y no pueda cumplir mi misión._

_Dejando eso de lado, ayer le conté al bastardo de Wally el altercado que tuve yo y el sirviente de Eve. Le comente mi descontento al trabajar con él pero, a la vez, lo fascinado que estaba con el brazo que, por desgracia, el poseía. Además de eso, le comente los pocos planos que pude ver en el despacho de Eve. Ante estas dos últimas cosas él me comento que a él no le servía nada el que le contará el cómo era; el necesitaba verlos por sí mismo. Le prometí poder sacarle algunas fotos o intentar hacer una pequeña versión a escala de ellos pero que no le prometía el cuándo podría estar listo. Creo que quedo contento cuando le dije eso. Estúpido Wally que me hace trabajar más de lo que debo… Puto hijo de puta._

_Pero, de igual forma, me descoloco un poco lo que me dijo antes de que le cortara._

_''-No te preocupes por ese tal ''Raven'', pequeño Add… Ya tengo a alguien que se encargará de él… solo dedícate a trabajar una mejor relación la chica Nasodian y quitarle sus planos… Los necesito con urgencia''_

**~*~Capítulo V~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas, queridos lectores! aquí vengo con otro capítulo con solo UN día de atraso. Ayer fuimos al campo donde no hay intenet, por lo que ya entenderán el por que del atraso.<strong>

**Muy bien, comenzare a comentar este capítulo. Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, donde se muestra un gran avance entre nuestros protagonistas. Eve utiliza a Add como el lo hace que ella. Muy linda su relación... Seh. Mientras, por el otro lado, está Raven el cual solo quiere ''proteger'' a Eve. Como que Add lo tiene medio complicado ¿no?**

**-Guest: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alaga el que te guste esta historia. La hago con mucho cariño. ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Megane Bishojo: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Seh... Esa era la idea. Dejar expectante a todos los lectores y con ganas de más droga (?). sinceramernte, a veces los escritores tienden a avanzar de una forma anormal las relaciones entre los protagonistas, por lo que quiero que sea vea ''natural'', por lo que espero que si llego a escribir algo que no debería estar o que demuestre un avance inmenso entre la relación AddEve, me avises. ¡Nos leemos!**

**-MesterRex26: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Jeje... Yo soy un tanto muy sentimental, por lo que entiendo el que no estés gritando eufóricamente como yo XD. OwO... este fic no tendrá peleas, por lo que dudo que reciba esos comentarios bien duros. ¡Nos leemos!**

** .543: ¡Gracias por comentar! Y... Soy mujer XD. Me alegra que te guste esta historia y que el ritmo que lleva sea de tu agrado. Pues... no se si prometerte un mayor largo en los siguientes capítulos. Eso depende mucho del como escriba ya que yo tengo como una lista con que tiene que ir en cada capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Bueno... siguiendo con el tema del fic, el siguiente capítulo estará enfocado en... Raven, por lo que aparecerá una nueva personaje que creo que ya deducirán quien es.**

**Y sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

_**~*~Nos leemos~*~**_


	6. Aviso e idea

**¡Hola a todos! Pues... estarán pensando sobre el por que de este anuncio... Y será principalmente en donde les avisaré que esta semana no habrá un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es son por dos cosas:**

**1- Aún no tengo escrito el capítulo nuevo. No es por falta de imaginación, sino que es por el poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlo. Mis clases comenzaron hace tres semanas y ya empezaré con todos los exámenes por lo que se me hace cada vez más difícil el tener tiempo para escribir.**

**2- La verdad es que me daba flojera escribir. Como que el capítulo que sigue, para mi, no es tan interesante, pero debe ir si o si. Por lo que es algo como falta de incentivo el por que no tengo el capítulo listo.**

**Pues... considerando todo esto... El capítulo estará listo en dos semanas más... o sea, el sábado 4 de Abril publicaré, aprovechando que me darán libre algunos días por semana santa.**

**Pero, de igual forma, responderé los reviews:**

**-Franck: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Pues... lamento decirte que esta semana no abra un nuevo capítulo. Y me alaga el que quieras aprender de mi en termino de escritura. Te agradezco el que me lo digas ya que me alegra escuchar eso. ¡Nos leemos! P.D: Si quieres, te puedo dar algunos consejos ;)**

** 543: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y... soy mujer XD a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando una historia que me gusta tiene un nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Megane bishojo: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, querida seguidora! Me alegra que te guste el como va todo en termino de la trama de la historia y el manejo de los pjs. La verdad es que es difícil enmarcar y describir bien el comportamiento de un personaje que no es tuyo. Pero de igual forma, para mi que tanto Add como Eve, en el mundo de Elsword como en algún Au!, ellos se utilizarían, pero se namorarían~ ¡Nos leemos!**

**-MasterRex26: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! La verdad es que estaba esperando tu comentario. siempre me sacan alguna sonrisa. Jejeje... me algas, pero tampoco soy TAN bueno... solo escribo lo que siento XD. No agradezcas, querido lector. Entre escritores siempre nos debemos ayudar y potenciar. Y la verdad es que no tengo ningún problema en hablar contigo. Hasta podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Solo mándame un PM y así comenzamos a hablar (De inmediato te advierto... A veces no responde los PM por un tema que en la semana no me conecto en mi computador... Así que si no respondo algo, no te enojes o pongas triste) ¡Nos leemos!**

**Y... ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que no dejan comentario!**

**Otra cosa más, últimamente he estado con la idea de escribir un fic de Elsword, pero explicando bien la historia del juego. Si alguien se ha llegado a percatar, la historia de Elsword tiene varios vacíos argumentales y me gustaría cerrar eso y poder escribir una entretenida y explicativa historia sobre nuestro juego. Obviamente no usaré OC (Personajes inventados), esos los dejare para otro proyecto que tengo. Pero quería preguntarle a ustedes, mis lectores, que opinan. Además de que sea una historia en donde varias personas ayuden a escribirla... o por lo menos entre varia gente podamos explicar bien la historia. (P.D: Este fic obviamente tendrá romance como AddxEve, ElswordXAisha y RavenXRena, así que para los que shipean a estos pjs con otros... pues se someterán al AddXEve XD)**

**Por último, este mensaje lo borraré cuando publique el nuevo capítulo. Por lo que...**

_**~:~Nos leemos~:~**_


End file.
